drogenwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Psilocybinhaltige Pilze
thumb|right|Psilocybinhaltige Pilze werden häufig durch die Konsumenten selbst gezüchtet. Pilze im Bild: Psilocybe Cubensis Psilocybinhaltige Pilze, umgangsprachlich auch Zauberpilze, Psilos, Wunderpilze, Magic Mushrooms oder Shrooms, sind psychoaktive Pilze, die den Wirkstoff Psilocybin und Psilocin enthalten. Es sind weltweit mehr als 100 Arten mit psychoaktiven Inhaltsstoffen bekannt. Psilocybinhaltige Pilze werden zu der Gruppe der Halluzinogenen gezählt. Konsum Konsumart Die Pilze werden in der Regel oral konsumiert. Diese werden oft schnell zerkaut und mit einem Getränk runtergespült. Einige Konsumenten zermahlen die Pilze auch und stellen z.B. eine psychoaktive Schokolade her. Auch andere Varianten wie eine Pizza zum konsumieren sind machbar, dabei muss allerdings drauf geachtet werden, dass die Backtemperatur nicht zu hoch angesetzt wird, da sonst der Wirkstoff der Pilze zerstört wird. Dabei wird noch zwischen frischen und getrockneten Pilzen unterschieden. In der Regel werden die Pilze getrocknet, da der Konsument weniger zu sich nehmen muss. Trocknen kann man die Pilze, in dem man sie 1 Woche auf eine Zeitung legt und diese dann in einen dunklen Bereich versteckt, damit das Licht keinen Wirkstoff zerstört. Pilzsorten Es gibt weltweit mehr als 100 verschiedene Pilze mit psychoaktiven Inhaltsstoffen, daher beschränkt sich dieser Artikel auf die, am häufigsten, konsumierten Pilze. Psilocybe cubensis thumb|right|80px|Psilocybe cubensis Der Kubanische Träuschling (Psilocybe Cubensis), auch einfach Mexikaner oder Mexis genannt, ist wohl der am häufigsten konsumierbare Pilz. Von diesem Pilz gibt es verschiedene Züchtungen wie Golden Teacher oder Cambodia. Meist werden solche Namen als Marketing oder als Hinweis des Ortes, wo die Pilze gefunden wurden, verwendet. Dieser Pilz ist auch am einfachsten zu ziehen und viele Internethersteller bieten sogenannte Growboxen an, womit der Konsument ohne Zuchtkenntnisse schnell eine große Ausbeute von Pilzen ziehen kann. Die Liste in der Überschrift Wirkung beschäftigt sich mit der Dosierung des Pilzes, weil dieser der häufigste konsumierte Pilz ist. Psilocybe tampanensis Diese Sorte sind keine Pilze im eigentlichen Sinne sondern Trüffel und werden häufig auch als Philosopher Stones bezeichnet. Auch hier gibt es Growboxen, womit der Konsument sich selber Pilze ziehen kann, allerdings ist dies etwas schwieriger handzuhaben, da die Growbox sich in einem dunklen Bereich aufhalten muss. Der Geschmack unterscheidet sich zu den anderen Pilzen und wird häufig als angenehmer bezeichnet. Psilocybe azurescens Der Stattliche Kahlkopf, oder auch häufig Hawaiianer genannt, ist ein einer der potentesten, psychoaktive Pilze. Hier reichen schon 2gr. um einen sehr starken Trip auszulösen, im Gegensatz zum Kubanischen Träuschling, wo der Konsument ca. 4gr. konsumieren muss um die selbe Wirkung zu erzielen. Da man weniger Pilze zu sich nehmen muss und aufgrund der Stärke ist dieser Pilz sehr beliebt. Allerdings ist es schwieriger diesen Pilz zu ziehen, da dieser nur auf Holzboden wächst. Dieser Pilz wird nur erfahrenen Konsumenten empfohlen. Psilocybe semilanceata thumb|right|150px|Psilocybe semilanceata Der Spitzkegelige Kahlkopf ist der am häufigsten vorkommene psychoaktive Pilz in den gemäßigten Zonen der Erde. Er ist im Flachland Nordeuropas genauso anzutreffen wie auf Wiesen in den Mittelgebirgen. Aufgrund seines Vorkommens machen sich häufig Sammler auf die Suche nach diesem Pilz. Es gibt keinen Pilz, der ähnlich wie der Spitzkegelige Kahlkopf aussieht und giftig ist, allerdings sollten sich die Sammler dennoch vorher informieren, denn Unfälle sind nicht auszuschließen. Zusätzlich ist dieser ähnlich wie der Hawaiianer ein sehr potenter Pilz. Dosierung Diese Liste geht von getrockneten Pilzen aus! Bei frischen Pilzen muss der Wert aus der Tabelle mit 10 multipliziert werden. Um z.B. einen Level 3 Trip mit frischen Psilocybe cubensis zu erreichen, muss man 15-25g frische Pilze zu sich nehmen. Bedenke: Werden die Pilze getrocknet verlieren sie viel Wasser und sind daher so leicht, wie aus der Tabelle zu lesen. Achtung: Diese Tabelle soll nur einen groben Einblick in die Dosierung geben. Denn jede Person ist unterschiedlich, verträgt den Wirkstoff unterschiedlich und die Pilze haben auch unterschiedliche Wirkstoffkonzentrationen! Set & Setting Halluzinogene Drogen wirken stark in die Psyche des jeweiligen Konsumenten ein. Daher sind sie keine Party-oder-Spaßdrogen im eigentlichen Sinne. Jeder Konsument der Halluzinogene benutzen will, muss sich bewusst machen, dass dies ein Spiel mit seiner Psyche ist und ihm Türen gezeigt werden können, die er lieber nicht hätte öffnen wollen. Daher ist die Vorbereitung und die Einstellung des Konsumenten sehr wichtig um die möglichen Gefahren so gering wie möglich zu halten. In der Szene haben sich die Begriffe Set & Setting etabiliert. Mit Set ist die Psychische Verfassung des Konsumenten gemeint und mit Setting die jeweilige Umgebung, in der der Konsument seinen Trip durchführen will. Halluzinogene verstärken innere psychische Vorgänge und fühlt der Konsument sich unwohl oder hat er Angst, fühlt er das nicht nur sondern es schlägt sich auf alle seine Sinne aus. Set Der Konsument sollte sich auf seine Reise vorbereiten und sich vor dem Konsum fragen, was er sich von seinem Trip erhoffen will. Er sollte sich fragen, ob er wirklich diese Reise machen will und ob er sein bisheriges Leben in gute Bahnen gelenkt hat. Der Konsument sollte sich daher psychisch wohl fühlen und keine Probleme haben, die ihn belasten. Wichtig ist, dass er sich wirklich wohl fühlen soll und nicht oberflächlich behauptet, dass es ihm gut geht, aber er viele Probleme hat, die ihn beschäftigen. Ein gewisser Respekt vor Halluzinogen ist nicht falsch, da man sonst zu leichtfertig ist, allerdings sollte man auch nicht Angst vor der Wirkung haben. Vorbereitungen für ein optimales Set * Der Konsument sollte wissen, was die Droge auslöst und ob er das wirklich möchte (Tip: Tripberichte anderer Konsumenten lesen) * Eine geringe Testdosis konsumieren (Siehe Abschnitt Dosierung) * Der Konsument sollte sich wirklich psychisch wohl fühlen und keine Probleme haben, die ihn belasten * Die Droge aus eigener Überzeugung nehmen und nicht wegen Gruppenzwang * Respekt vor der Droge haben, aber auch nicht all zu viel Angst vor der Wirkung * Der Konsument sollte sich eventuell eine mentale Ausgleichung suchen (z.B. Sport, Meditation, Bücher lesen) * Sehr wichtig: Der Konsument sollte sich um eventuelle Vorerkrankungen in seiner Familie informieren: Hat/Hatte ein Familienmitglied eine Psychose, Shizophrenie oder sonstige psychische Probleme ist vom Konsum dringend abzuraten!!! Es besteht die Gefahr, dass der Konsum eine Psychose auslöst! Setting thumb|right|Dieses Bild kann auf einem Trip positive Gefühle und Gedanken auslösen. Intensivere Gefühle kann der Konsument durch solche Naturschauspiele, wenn diese sein Setting Ort wären, empfinden. Die Umwelt, in der der Trip stattfinden soll, ist ebenfalls entscheidend für den Ausgang des Trips. Durch den Konsum erlebt der Konsument eine Reizüberflutung und erlebt viele Reize anders. Nun kann aggressive oder traurige Musik die Gefühle des Konsumenten beeinflussen. Vorbereitungen für ein optimales Setting * Der Konsument sollte Musik wählen, die er gerne hört und mit der schöne und positive Erfahrungen assoziert. Mit Musik, die man zum Entspannen verwendet, kann man in der Regel nichts falsch machen. Auch Naturgeräusche können den Trip in angenehme Bahnen lenken(Konsumenten, die gerne aggressive Musik in ihrer Freizeit hören, sollten dennoch lieber ruhige, entspannte Musik wählen) * Beim Trip sollten nur Menschen vorhanden sein, die der Konsument vertrauen kann. Fremde Menschen und besonders alkoholisierte Menschen können Unwohlsein auslösen. * In der Umgebung sollte man sich wohl fühlen können. In einer dreckigen, müffigen Wohnung fühlt sich niemand wohl. * Besondere Gegenstände können den Trip interessanter gestalten (z.B. Knicklichter, Leuchtkugeln) * Fotos, besonders Kinderfotos, können einem schöne Momente geben. Auch kreative Elemente wie Kunstzeug oder Instrumente können auf einem Trip sehr schön wirken * Saft und Essen können auf einem Trip eine Wohltat sein und können einem auch das Gefühl von Realität geben. (z.B. Orangensaft, Weingummis, Pizza) * Besonders häufig wird die Natur als Trip-ort empfohlen. Natürlich sollte auch das Wetter mitspielen und auf störenden Faktoren, wie fremde Menschen, achten. Allerdings kann auch das eigene Zimmer ein schöner Trip bieten (Man hat positive Erfahrungen im Zimmer und man fühlt sich in einer vertrauten Umgebung) * Auch können Filme auf einem Trip interessant sein, allerdings sollte dies natürlich kein Horror-oder Psychofilm sein. * Sehr wichtig: Die ersten Trips sollten mit einer nüchternen Person stattfinden, der man vertrauen kann. Bei einem schlechten Trip kann die nüchterne Person auf den Konsumenten einreden und ihn versuchen zu beruhigen. (Sogenannter Tripsitter) Abhängigkeitspotential Psilocybinhaltige Pilze lösen keine körperliche Abhängigkeit aus. Nach der Rauschwirkung entwickelt der Konsument eine hohe Toleranz, die in der Regel eine Woche anhält. In dieser Zeit muss der Konsument nun die doppelte Menge konsumieren um die Rauschwirkung des Trips davor zu erreichen. Eine psychische Abhängigkeit ist nicht bekannt, kann aber nicht ausgeschlossen werden. Allerdings ist dies eher unwahrscheinlich da ein Trip für den Konsumenten eine anstregende Ausnahmesituation darstellt und dieser erstmal Pause für das Erlebte benötigt. Wirkung Die Wirkung der Psilocybinhaltigen Pilze ist stark Dosis- und Personenabhängig. In der Regel dauert die Wirkung 4-6 Stunden und ist vom Rauscherleben des LSDs ähnlich. Je nach Pilzart und Dosis tritt der Rausch nach 10 bis 120 Minuten ein. Der Höhepunkt, auch Peak genannt, tritt nach 1,5 bis 3 Stunden ein. In seltenen Fällen kann die Wirkung auch bis zu 9 Stunden dauern. Die Rauschwirkung in Worten wiederzugeben fällt dem Konsumenten in der Regel schwer, da die Bilder, Emotionen und Gefühle während des Rausches sehr vielseitig seien können. Positive Effekte * Euphorie, Gesteigerte Gefühle * Drang zu lachen bzw. sich zu freuen * Kreatives, philosophisches und tiefsinniges Denken: Konsument erlebt einen Fluss von Ideen * Langweilige Aufgaben oder Unterhaltungen können interessanter werden oder lustiger * Gefühle der höchsten Erkenntnis * Mögliche spirituelle Erfahrungen, die das Leben langzeitlich ins positive verändern (Konsument will toleranter werden, erkennt seine eigenen Probleme, versucht das Leben mehr zu genießen usw.) * Starke Gefühle von Wundern/Unerklärbares * Verblüffende Erkenntnise über die eigene Psyche und Verlangen diese zu verändern oder neue Lebenspläne umzusetzen * Mögliches Medizinisches Potential: Soll die Schmerzen bei Cluster-Kopfschmerz lindern Allgemeine Effekte * Konsument wird emotional empfindsamer * Allgemeine Veränderung des Bewusstseins * Zeitgefühl ist verändert und Zeit scheint langsamer umzugehen * Erhöhte Lichtempfindlichkeit und Lichter scheinen heller zu sein * Pseudohalluzinationen mit offenen(Open-Eye-Visuals) und geschlossenen Augen (Closed-Eye-Visuals) (Konsument sieht Farben in sich verlaufen oder Muster die mit Oberflächen verschmelzen, Wände scheinen zu atmen) * Erweiterte Pupillen * Der Konsument hat das Gefühl über gesteigerte Energien zu verfügen (Lust irgendetwas zu starten) * Konsument denkt über Erinnerungen nach und fühlt sich eventuell sogar wieder in diese hinein Nebenwirkungen * Starke Gefühle von Angst/Panik * Kopfschmerzen, häufige Nachwirkung nach dem Trip am nächsten Morgen * Magenbeschwerden, Blähungen, Übelkeit (Besonders häufig bei frischen Pilzen) * Schwindelgefühle/Verpeiltheit/Verwirrung * Kreislaufkollaps/Bewusstlos werden (Aufgrund des geringen Blutdruckes) * Kann latente oder schon existierende psychische Probleme/Psychosen auslösen oder verstärken * Beeinträchtigung des Kurzzeitsgedächnis (Konsument möchte etwas anfangen und hat wieder vergessen, was er machen wollte) Wirkung nach Dosis Da die Wirkung Dosisabhängig ist, werden im Folgenden die verschiedenen Levels dargestellt, die der Konsument erreichen kann. Hier sind vielfältige Effekte möglich, allerdings soll hier gezeigt werden, wie sich die Dosis auf das Wirkungspotential auswirkt. Level 1 *'Empfohlene Anfangsdosis für Vorsichtige Konsumenten' *Konsument erlebt eine leichte Farbintensivierung (Kräftigere Farben, Oberflächen nehmen leichte, subtile Farbänderungen wahr) *Die Muskulatur entspannt sich *Der Konsument erlebt seine Umwelt leicht intensiver (Leichte veränderte Raumwirkung, Musik wirkt intensiver, Oberflächen wirken stärker usw.) *Leichte Veränderung der Gedanken (Konsument erlebt kreative Schübe, teilweise philosophische Ansätze) *Je nach Gefühlslage und Setting erlebt der Konsument leichte positive (Euphorie, Spaß, sexuelle Lust) oder leichte negative Gefühle (Leichte Panikattacken, Angst oder Depressionen) Level 2 *'Empfohlene Anfangsdosis für Konsumenten, die etwas erleben, aber auch nicht zu stark abdriften möchten' *Optische Veränderungen (Muster scheinen sich ineinander zu fließen, stärkere Farbintensivierung) *Mit geschlossenen Augen sind leichte Closed-Eye-Visions (CEV) erlebbar (Häufig einfache 2D-geometrische Objekte) *Stärkere Gedankenflut, Verändertes Denken (Leichte Reflektion über das Leben) *Stärkeres Gefühlserleben, je nach Gefühlslage positiv oder negativ Level 3 *'Kann auch als Anfangsdosis genommen werden, allerdings sollte stark auf das Wohlbefinden aller Konsumenten geachtet werden, da dies schon ein richtiger Trip werden kann.' Ansonsten Spaßdosis für Konsumenten, die das Halluzinogengefühl erleben möchten, aber auch nicht zu überfordert werden wollen durch zu abstrakten Gedanken. *Stärkere optische Veränderungen (Wände scheinen zu atmen, Farben verfließen noch stärker, Oberflächen können teilweise ganz andere Farben übernehmen, Objekte erscheinen größer oder kleiner) *Die Closed-Eye-Visions (CEV) sind nun 3D Objekte *Gedanken sind abstrakt, starke Kreativität und Konsument erlebt eine starke Empathie (Denken in alle Dimensionen) *Alle Sinne sind stark verändert sowie das Bewusstsein (Ein kuscheliges Bett fühlt sich an wie das Schweben auf einer Wolke, Orangensaft schmeckt viel intensiver, ein hartes Brett fühlt sich noch härter an, Schweben auf der Musik oder Worten) *Verändertes Zeitgefühl (1 Minute fühlt sich an wie eine Stunde oder eine Stunde fühlt sich an wie eine Minute) Level 4 *Nur für Konsumenten, die schon mindestens 3-4 Trips in dem Lowdose Bereich gemacht haben. Dieser Dosisbereich wird nicht als Anfangsdosis empfohlen! *Viele Reize werden noch veränderter durch die Sinnesorgane wahrgenommen (Töne schmecken, Farben riechen) *Closed-Eye-Visionen sind starke Visionen (z.B. erlebt der Konsument einen Flug durch den Urwald oder denkt, er sei an einem See durch die veränderte Wahrnehmung kann er auch das Wellenrauschen erleben) *Stark, veränderte und abstrakte Gedankengänge *Stark, verändertes Erleben des eigenen Körpers (z.B. Konsument fühlt und denkt, dass seine Beine nicht mehr zu ihm gehören oder fremd seien) *Optische Veränderungen werden nochmals intensiviert (Konsument kann sich sehr klein fühlen und andere Objekte als riesig empfinden und umgekehrt) *Zeit wird bedeutungslos *Konsument kann eventuelle Halluzinationen erleben (z.B.Töne, die nicht vorhanden sind) Level 5 *'Nur für sehr erfahrene Konsumente, die wissen worauf sie sich einlassen bzw. wissen wie man in einer Gefahrensituation umgehen kann! Keine Spaßdosis!' *Angstvolle Ich-Auflösung (Wobei diese auch auf geringeren Dosen auftreten kann: Konsument hat für den Trip keine Erinnerungen mehr an sein Leben und weiß nicht mehr wer er ist. Der Boden der Realität ist sozusagen weg und der Konsument kann mit Wörtern wie z.B. "Angst", "Liebe" oder "Freundschaft" nichts mehr anfangen, da er die Bedeutung nicht verstehen kann bzw. er es zu abstrakt sieht/ Der Vorteil an einer Auflösung ist, dass der Konsument an materiellen Dingen loslässt und die Welt als einziges begreifen kann) *Spirituelle oder gar Göttliche Erfahrungen (Ist der Konsument z.B. Christ erlebt er eventuelle Gotterfahrungen, die seinen Glauben stärken/schwächen / Naturvölker glauben z.B. häufig, dass sie nach dem Konsum von den Pilzen Gott in sich aufgenommen haben) *Wahrscheinlichkeit von Halluzinationen ist gegeben (Stimmen hören, Objekte sehen, Umwelt verschwimmt und Konsument ist an einem anderen Ort) *Nah-Tod Erfahrungen *Erleben einer anderer Realität (Konsument lebt in seiner Gedankenwelt: Kann positiv (Konsument erlebt für kurze Zeit eine Welt ohne Gewalt und Krieg) aber auch negativ sein (Konsument denkt, dass Mitmenschen ihm nur böses wollen) *Konsument hat eine komplette, veränderte Selbstwahrnehmung Sicherheitshinweise Der Konsum von Halluzinogen stellt einen starken Einschnitt in die eigene Psyche dar und daher können tiefe Abgründe zum Vordergrund gebracht werden. Daher ist der Konsum nie ohne Gefahren. Allerdings lassen sich viele Gefahren mit einigen Tipps vermindern. Allgemeine Tipps right|thumb|Getrocknete Pilze. Pilze im Bild: Psilocybe semilanceata * Nach der Einnahme von Psilocybinhaltigen Pilzen sollte das Führen von Maschinen und Fahrzeugen unterlassen werden! Das Denken, die Wahrnehmung und die Urteilsfähigkeit sind stark verändert und daher stellt das Führen von Maschinen oder Fahrzeugen eine Gefahr für den Konsumenten selber und für andere! * Lasse den Konsum von Halluzinogen nicht zur Gewohnheit werden. Lasse immer eine große Pause zwischen den Konsumeinheiten um das Erlebte zu verarbeiten. * Verliere nie den Respekt vor Halluzinogenen! Selbst wenn du denkst, dass du schon alles erlebt hast, können sie stark umschlagen. * Rituale können den Konsum spiritueller und intensiver machen! (z.B. vor jedem Trip duschen / eine Diät halten usw.) * Halluzinogene sind keine Partydrogen, auch wenn die geringe Dosen kontrollierbar erscheinen, können sie dich auf einer Party ziemlich umhauen. * Denke dran, Halluzinogene können mit Freunden sehr viel Spaß bereiten! Allerdings sollten sie nicht als Spaßmacher missbraucht werden. Bei jedem Trip lernst du bewusst oder unbewusst mehr über dich selbst. Vieles aus den Trips kann man später in seinem Leben integrieren. * Verarbeite deine Trips! Schreibe einen Tripberichte, erzähle anderen was du erlebst hast, male was du damit assozierst, oder schreibe Gedichte, ein Musikstück. Es gibt vielseitige Möglichkeiten deinen Trip zu verarbeiten. Denke dran, jeder Trip wird niemals an dir Spurlos vorbei gehen! Tipps für den Konsumenten * Vor der Einnahme der Halluzinogen erst informieren, besonders ob es irgendwelche psychischen Vorerkrankungen in der Familie gab. Sollte dies der Fall sein, sollte unbedingt auf den Konsum verzichtet werden! * Immer auf Set & Setting achten! (Merkt man das eine Stelle eines Musiktitels einen stresst, direkt Lied wechseln. Ist man schon vor dem Konsum schlecht drauf, muss man sich nicht wundern, dass man nachher noch schlechter drauf ist) * Nicht überschätzen! Erste Erfahrungen sollten mit einer geringen Dosis anfangen. Niemals nachlegen! Erfahrene können spätere Erfahrungen natürlich mit höheren Dosen anfangen * Keinen Mischkonsum betreiben * Bei schlechter Gefühlslage kann es manchmal helfen das Zimmer zu wechseln oder kurz Luft zu schnappen * Eine vertrauenswürdige, nüchterne Person kann häufig den Konsumenten beruhigen * Ablenkung vom Trip hilft auch häufig! Fernsehen, Essen & Trinken, etwas Spielen, ICQ oder Malen kann häufig Wunder bewirken * Nicht krampfhaft gegen den Trip arbeiten, sondern lieber versuchen ihn zu genießen. Letztendlich rennt man nur vor sich selbst weg! * Sich einreden, dass dies nur ein temporärer Zustand ist und auch dieser einmal vorbei geht. * Duschen gehen kann auch Wunder bewirken * Eine Uhr im Zimmer gibt einem ein gewisses Zeitgefühl und so ein bisschen Realität Tipps für den Tripsitter * Den Konsumenten nicht überfordern sondern versuchen auf ihn zu zugehen * Versucht, so banal es klingt, in seine Welt einzutauchen und versucht ihn sanft wieder in die Realität zu lenken * Seinen Kopf auf eure Brust legen und ihn euren Herzschlag hören lassen, kann manchmal auch Vertrautheit bewirken * Gibt ihm eine Decke oder macht das Bett für ihn. Etwas kuscheliges ist immer was positives. * Versucht dem Konsumenten klar zu machen, dass er eine Droge konsumiert hat, diese ihn in diesen Zustand versetzt hat und auch bald vorbei gehen kann * Versucht ruhig, gelassen zu sein und keine Hektik zu provozieren * Geht auf seine Wünsche ein, wenn er nicht verlassen werden will, bleibt bei ihm, gibt ihm etwas zu essen. * Versucht ihn abzulenken, redet über gemeinsame damalige Errinerungen oder fragt ihn ob der TV angemacht werden darf Tipps im Notfall Wartet bevor ihr den Notruf anruft erstmal bis der Wirkstoff abgebaut ist, in der Regel ist der Konsument nach einer gewissen Zeit wieder normal drauf und ihr habt euch den Notruf und die Folgen erspart. Sollte der Konsument allerdings sich selber oder andere verletzen wollen, oder er widerfährt ernsthafte körperliche Schäden(Längere Zeit Bewusstlosigkeit, Erstickung (auch das Gefühl das er ersticken würde)), sollte aufjedenfall der Notruf gerufen werden! Diazepam oder Opiate können einen Trip abbrechen. Viel Zucker und Vitamin C können den Konsumenten auf gute Bahnen lenken! Durch den Zucker wird das Gehirn angeregt gegen die Verwirrtheitszustände anzukämpfen und der Placebo-Effekt, Konsument nimmt ein Gegengift zu sich ein, tut sein übriges. Rechtslage *'Brasilien': Psilocybin oder Psilocin sind in Brasilien keine kontrollierte Substanzen und stehen daher unter keiner Strafe. *'Dänemark': Seit dem 1 Juli 2001 ist der Handel oder Besitz von Psilocybinhaltigen Pilzen verboten. *'Deutschland': Psilocybinhaltige Pilze sind als nicht verkehrsfähiges Betäubungsmittel in Anlage 1 des Betäubungsmittelgesetzes erfasst. Besitz und Handel sind daher strafbar. *'Finnland': Der Besitz oder Handel ist verboten. *'Niederlande': Seit dem 1. Dezember 2008 ist der Verkauf und Besitz von psychoaktiven Pilzen in den Niederlanden verboten. Beim Besitz bis zu 0,5g getrocknete bzw. 5g frische Pilze kommt es nicht zur strafrechtlichen Verfolgung. *'Schweiz': Besitz oder Handel von Psilocybinhaltigen Pilzen ist verboten. *'Vereinigte Staaten': In jedem Bundesland außer Florida ist der Besitz von getrockneten und frischen Psilocybinhaltigen Pilze verboten. In Florida wurde mit der Entscheidung Fiske v Florida 1978 entschieden, dass wildwachsende Pilze nicht verboten sind. Dies bedeutet nicht, dass die Polizei Pilzsammler nicht abführt, allerdings können sie sich durch diese Entscheidung frei sprechen lassen. Weblinks *Tripberichte über die Wirkung der Pilze *Land der Träume Forum Weiterführendes Forum mit zusätzlichen Informationen *Eve & Rave Forum Weiterführendes Forum mit zusätzlichen Informationen *Zauberpilz.com Umfangreiche Informationen sowie Forum welches sich nur um dieses Thema dreht Kategorie:Illegale Drogen Kategorie:Halluzinogen Kategorie:Pilze